


идем со мной, детка, не оглядывайся

by named_Juan



Series: jaywalkers/Беспечные пешеходы [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: Их окружает странный пузырь тишины, хотя Химуро поет какую-то песню о курении травы и вечеринках. Кенма следит за взглядом Ивайзуми: на подиуме Ойкава, стоя на коленях, пытается сделать хороший снимок Химуро камерой Бокуто и что-то выкрикивает, подбадривая.Стенки пузыря становятся толще, Кенма сглатывает и приводит телефонное приложение блокнота в боевую готовность для заметки, которая будет позже перенесена в записную книжку.— Я не смог, — наконец говорит Ивайзуми. — У него даже презервативы рилаккумовские.Сегодня без оглядки проходим астрономию, антропологию и третий предмет, не имеющий названия.Оригинальное название главы - don't look back, baby follow me - взято из "Midnight Memories" One Direction.Прим. автора:Ага, опять и снова. Это значит именно то, что вы подумали.





	идем со мной, детка, не оглядывайся

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [don't look back, baby follow me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087322) by [Batman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batman/pseuds/Batman). 



С момента появления на свет Козуме Кенме приходилось иметь дело с немалым количеством нелепостей, творимых другими. Хотелось бы верить, что к окончанию второго курса этот несколько трагичный аспект существования, а возможно, даже не аспект, а фундамент целиком, как-то изменится, но, вероятно, нельзя иметь все и сразу. А тем временем Кенма познакомился с Хинатой, что очень даже неплохо.

За годы, что приходит сюда, — три, как Бокуто и Куроо, хотя поступил не одновременно с ними, — Кенма заметил: _Le Petit Радуга_ умеет сезонно менять цвета, совсем как деревья за окном. Под конец лета, когда облака собираются и не расходятся, так что кажется, это навсегда, кафе становится местом, где хочется сидеть с учебниками и маркерами, пока за окном льет дождь. Для Кенмы это — рабочий уголок вне дома, где, даже забыв принести с собой пурпурный фломастер, не жалеешь об этом — и вовсе не потому, что у Куроо на кухне лежит целая упаковка на любой вкус.

Когда за сезоном дождей приходит осень и начинают опадать листья, в меню _Le Petit Чижика_ появляются корица, имбирь и яблочный пирог, самый любимый у Куроо. К двери выносят вешалку для пальто, а Кенма очень любит, входя, видеть кучу разных шарфов, висящих там: похоже на диковинное, но дружелюбное дерево, где столько же разных цветов, сколько людей в кафе. 

Зима приносит снег и рождественские огоньки, которые Кенма никогда не помогает развешивать, потому что гораздо смешнее наблюдать за Яку, орущим на Куроо и Савамуру. Вообще, в зиме мало забавного, но за это короткое время украшений у Кенмы в снапчате остается больше сохраненок, чем способен заподозрить любой из его друзей. Ойкава с пенкой капуччино на носу и тремя карандашами в миниатюрном пучке на макушке, истерично ржущий над запнувшимся за спутанную мишуру Савамурой. Яку, орущий на всех и вся, кто движется или хотя бы неправильно дышит рядом. Химуро и Изуки, спорящие в отдалении о том, чья очередь мыть посуду. 

Весна для Кенмы — это аллергия, поэтому он проводит как можно больше времени дома и, возможно, даже немного сожалеет, пропуская этот сезон, ведь Куроо добровольно перебирает цветы, расставляет их в вазочки на столах и украшает витрину на улице, всякий раз кривясь тому, насколько это пошло. Но Бокуто делает много фотографий — гораздо больше и круче Кенмы, — и те потом волшебным образом появляются в их компьютерах. Цветочные венчики и розы, падающий дождем вишневый цвет,- все подбадривают и говорят «весна пришла». Кенма, чихая, продирается через годовые экзамены, сопит во сне, но в итоге для него все заканчивается вполне приличными оценками и готовностью встретить лето.

*  
Кенме кажется, _Le Petit Солнце_ создано для лета.

*  
Ему всегда приходилось иметь дело с немалым количеством нелепостей, творимых другими. Одна из основных и самых важных причин, стоящих за этим, — тот факт, что Кенма предпочитает наблюдать вблизи, замечая любую глупость. Например, два месяца назад Куроо заявился к нему домой с темными кругами под глазами, яростно зачесанными назад волосами и двадцатью круассанами. Сказал: «Я уже отнес Акааши двадцать, и у меня еще осталось» — так, словно никто никогда не огорчал его сильнее, даже отец.

Кенма в конце концов решил узнать о великом таинстве выбора между круассанами:

— Почему иногда ты делаешь обыкновенные, а иногда — шоколадные? Это сезонное?

— Не понимаю, почему ты считаешь меня таким умным, — смеясь, ответил Куроо. — Не понимаю, почему ты считаешь, что я всегда знаю, что делаю. Я просто делаю и не знаю, почему, ясно?

— Ты ведь сейчас не о круассанах говоришь.

— Да иди ты. А если о круассанах?

Кенме нравится наблюдать за людьми. Химуро принимает лето очень близко к сердцу, почти как Бокуто. Когда солнце начинает появляться регулярно, он переключается с бомбера на майки и солнечные очки, носит серебряные цепочки и широкую улыбку, меняет репертуар с нежных и мелодичных песен на те, которые слушатели неизбежно подхватывают. Изуки всегда потворствует ему, смеется и качает головой, если Химуро слишком увлекается и дыхание заканчивается раньше, чем строчка, — начинает дурачиться с гитарой, и тогда даже Кенма не может удержаться от смеха. 

Сегодня _Le Petit Радость_ наводнена посетителями. Последние экзамены позади, весь кампус празднует свободу. Столы сдвинуты вместе, чтобы прорвавшиеся сквозь сессию однокурсники могли сесть вместе; диваны завалены сброшенными рюкзаками и футлярами от рейбанов, потому что все сгрудились у стойки, выкрикивают заказы для Гранродео и пытаются вытащить друг друга танцевать. Солнце ярко бьет в окна, и его ослепительно золотого блеск раздражал бы, но с ним цвета и тени внутри кафе становятся совершенно другими. Лучи подсвечивают серые глаза Химуро, делая их зелеными, переливаются на стакане с молочным коктейлем Кенмы и отражаются ему в лицо. Можно было бы сказать, что за болтовней совсем не слышно музыки, но они дополняют друг друга, превращаясь в постоянный мелодичный гул, истинный дух лета — такой, какой Кенма и не надеялся познать со своего места в углу.

 **Шое [15:15]**  
ЗАЙМИ НАМ СТОЛИК

 **Я [15:16]**  
уже. вас пятеро?

 **Шое [15:16]**  
ДА!!!!! ТОЛЬКО ЧТО ПОКОНЧИЛИ С ИСТОРИЕЙ!!! Я СМОГ!!!!!

Химуро принимает лето очень близко к сердцу, но для Бокуто это еще более личное. Как только температура поднялась выше нуля, он снова переоделся в свои неисправимые поло и шлепки, а на нос нацепил сверкающие солнечные очки, еще более пафосные, чем у Химуро или Ойкавы. Если цитировать Куроо, «зеркальные стекла — для мажоров», что довольно забавно слышать от человека, который носит томы и вайфареры. Впрочем, считает Кенма, это и есть нюансы, в конечном счете составляющие картину человеческой бессмыслицы, так часто находящей отображение в его многочисленных черных записных книжках. 

Бокуто у стойки, вернее, на ней — сидит, обхватив ногами один из стульев и держа камеру подальше от негодующего Яку, и гогочет. Наверняка, по обыкновению наделал крайне компрометирующих фоток, но всегда приятно видеть хоть одного человека, не боящегося газовой горелки Яку. Особенно учитывая, что это тот самый человек, благодаря которому ее боится весь остальной кампус. Как бы то ни было, Бокуто громко смеется и держит камеру подальше от Яку, так что кажется, вот-вот завалится назад, за барную стойку.

Не дает ему этого сделать лишь сидящий на соседнем стуле Акааши, потому что держит одной рукой за ноги. На его выкрутасы Акааши внимания не обращает: с тех пор, как пришел, не вылезает из телефона, время от времени улыбается и поглаживает пальцем ткань на джинсах Бокуто.

Взрослея, Кенма часто слышал от двух своих матерей, что люди не являются чем-то незавершенным. У него ушло немало времени на понимание этой точки зрения, да и сейчас наблюдение за людьми порой заставляет Кенму усомниться в ней. Трудно представить Хинату без Кагеямы или без компании Цукишимы с Ямагучи. Трудно представить этих четверых без Ячи с ее щенком, а кампус — без всех пятерых, идеально дополняющих разношерстную компанию первогодок, которая большую часть времени понятия не имеет, что делает.

В некотором смысле, предполагает Кенма, все они в итоге составляют единое целое. Для каждого есть место, и люди — для каждого места, и если эти места заполняются, галдеж переливается через край, как и здесь сейчас, когда Химуро подходит к микрофону.

— Take a look at my girlfriend¹, — поет Химуро, и толпа взрывается смехом и криками: «Боже, какое старье, завали!». — She's the only one I got.

И все же Кенма предполагает, что люди не есть нечто незавершенное.

Когда Куроо выходит из кухни, отряхивая ладони о фартук, Бокуто оборачивается к нему, будто намагниченный. Он отклоняется назад и закидывает руку Куроо на шею, притягивая ближе, а другой пытается жать кнопки на камере, чтобы продемонстрировать компромат, собранный на Яку. Куроо поддерживает спину Бокуто и смеется. Акааши продолжает скроллить. 

Нельзя сказать, что Куроо сильно изменился, ведь люди не есть нечто незавершенное. Он не кажется другим: у него все та же улыбка, тот же громкий смех и беспорядок на голове. Но он стал больше собой, словно часть, удерживаемая им внутри так старательно, что никто не видел, наконец вырвалась из хватки и заполнила остававшиеся пустоты. Раньше Куроо неизменно притягивал внимание, теперь — само его присутствие стало более ощутимым. 

Химуро, когда поет, любит останавливаться у столиков и подносить микрофон кому-нибудь из посетителей, предлагая исполнить пару строчек вместе. Он перемещается по залу энергично, легко, пружинисто, и улыбается так, словно в мире — ни забот, ни тревог. Куроо всегда подшучивает над ним и смеется, качая головой и беззвучно подпевая, или изображает в воздухе гитарные рифы, когда руки свободны. Летом — порой кажется, это происходит только летом, — он подтанцовывает к столикам, держа поднос одной рукой высоко над головой, и отказывается отдавать заказанный какой-нибудь девушкой клубничный лимонад, пока та не споет вместе с ним. 

Иногда Химуро, заметив Куроо, ловит его за талию и не отпускает, пока тот не сдастся и не возьмет микрофон. В конце концов, Куроо всегда был любимцем публики — с его-то ангельским голосом, как говорит Бокуто. Вот и сейчас он наклоняется к микрофону, который держит Химуро, поет mama I fell in love again и широко улыбается под крики слушателей. Кенма вскидывает телефон, чтобы сделать фото, подписывает его «лето — время придурков» и накладывает теплый фильтр.

*  
Кенма наблюдает за людьми с достаточно близкого расстояния, чтобы замечать любую нелепость.

Он выбрал себе уголок, где можно, прижавшись спиной к прохладному окну, незаметно для других следить за происходящим. Лампы в кафе еще не зажгли — солнца более чем достаточно; светлое дерево стойки и мебели зрительно увеличивает пространство; в воздухе висит перезвон бокалов и приборов. Диванчик, на котором притаился Кенма, сперва был свободен; теперь солнце слегка изменило угол, и Сугавара, сидящий напротив, выглядит в его свете тем самым эфемерным созданием, за которое его принимают в кампусе. Он появился будто из ниоткуда, сел, кивнул в знак приветствия и переключил внимание на Ивайзуми, плюхнувшегося на свободное место слева от Кенмы.

Рядом с Сугаварой сидит Ушиджима и тоже с сосредоточенным интересом ждет чего-то — картина, которую Кенма за последние два года наблюдал всего несколько раз. Это не значит, что обычно Ушиджима ни на что не обращает внимания, скорее наоборот, буквально ко всему относится с вежливым участием. И потому так любопытно, когда он проявляет живое участие.

Сугавара и Ушиджима пристально смотрят на Ивайзуми, так строго — даже Кенма поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть. 

Их окружает странный пузырь тишины, хотя Химуро поет какую-то песню о курении травы и вечеринках. Кенма следит за взглядом Ивайзуми: на подиуме Ойкава, стоя на коленях, пытается сделать хороший снимок Химуро камерой Бокуто и что-то выкрикивает, подбадривая.

Стенки пузыря становятся толще, Кенма сглатывает и приводит телефонное приложение блокнота в боевую готовность для заметки, которая будет позже перенесена в записную книжку.

— Я не смог, — наконец говорит Ивайзуми. — У него даже презервативы рилаккумовские.

*

Обе матери Кенмы всегда говорили ему, что люди не являются чем-то незавершенным. Савамура и Сугавара, вопреки мнению многих, не притворялись и действительно ничего не замечали; когда они сошлись, все для них осталось по-прежнему. Разве что Куроо и Оикава, когда все открылось, нещадно издевались над Савамурой, громко спрашивая, с чего вдруг он решил встретить Сугавару после репетиции, не это ли он делал много лет подряд; а когда Ушиджима заявил: «Я думал, они вместе», только ржали и отвечали: «Вот именно». 

Кенма ни разу не видел, чтобы Савамура с Сугаварой целовались — в отличие от Бокуто с Акааши, для которых легкие поцелуи при встречах и прощаниях — обычное дело. В эти мгновения мир для Бокуто перестает существовать, все его внимание сосредоточено только на Акааши, и он забывает обо всех остальных в комнате. Нет, Кенма знает: Савамура и Сугавара не притворялись, ведь у них всегда было то, что им нужно, только они не называли это по имени. Кенма считает, имя просто не имело для них значения.

Кенма помнит, как полгода назад Бокуто, оказываясь рядом с Акааши, забывал, куда шел, и начинал нервничать, будто в присутствии старшей Танаки. (Кстати, младший Танака и его рыжеволосая подружка тоже не целуются прилюдно, но скорее всего, потому, что оба ведут себя как дети). Видимые перемены произошли не медленно и не быстро: просто произошли и все. Бокуто с Акааши теперь держатся за руки и проявляют повседневную заботу друг о друге настолько естественно, что это не кажется чем-то интимным.

Савамура и Сугавара вели себя так, сколько Кенма их знает, поэтому вряд ли понимают смысл изменений. Это видно по тому, как они улыбаются, как разговаривают с другими, а сами неизменно оказываются подле друг друга, словно их картина мира всегда была общей, а так оно и есть. Держаться за руки — не значит дополнять друг друга, думает Кенма, потому что люди — не есть нечто неполное. Если Савамура поправляет воротник Сугаваре, пока тот пьет чай со льдом, это не значит, что они дополняют друг друга; это просто два разных человека вместе, потому что хотят этого.

 **Шое [15:43]**  
ПРОСТИ ОПОЗДАЕМ ТОБИО ПЕРЕОДЕВАЕТСЯ  
 **Шое [15:43]**  
ХОЧУ ПОСКОРЕЕ УВИДЕТЬСЯ!!!!!!!!

 **Я [15:45]**  
шое, мы виделись вчера

 **Шое [15:45]**  
ЗНАЮ!!! ХОЧУ ПОСКОРЕЕ УВИДЕТЬСЯ СНОВА!!!

 **Я [15:46]**  
( ´ ∀ ` )

*

Нет, Кенма любит людей.

Кенма любит наблюдать за людьми, потому что любит их. Может, не так, как Бокуто — смеясь и от всего сердца, бросаясь в толпу, раскинув руки и веря, что его подхватят. И не так, как Хината — с его огромной футболкой «ОБНИМАШКИ ДАРОМ», самокатом и нежеланием верить, что в мире есть хоть что-то плохое. Любовь Кенмы к людям необязательно подразумевает желание взаимодействовать с ними, или с большей их частью, или с теми, кто не входит в узкий круг избранных, с которыми комфортно.

Кенма любит их в целом. Их целостность. Кенме нравится, что его личный мирок — это его выбор, и мир, существующий за пределами, продолжает вращаться, ничего не требуя от Кенмы. Он любит отыскивать безопасные местечки в больших помещениях и наблюдать оттуда, потому что с этими удивительно теплыми воспоминаниями о шумных местах начинаешь больше ценить спокойствие и тишину собственной квартиры.

 _Le Petit Луна_ создана для лета. Кенма видит все: от принта на болтающейся футболке Ойкавы до напряженных рук Мичимии, когда она помогает подвинуть стол ближе к диванчику, чтобы могли сесть Шимизу и Энношита. Кенма видит, как рассеиваются солнечные лучи, проходя сквозь пятно на стеклянной витрине, где Куроо плохо вытер пену, оставив мазки — как от дворников на лобовом стекле. Кенма слышит голос Химуро и гитару Изуки, и щелчок затвора камеры Бокуто, Кенма слышит кусочки и обрывки разговоров, участникам которых нет дела, подслушивают ли их: пересказы книг и планы пойти в Вертиго, кто что делает на каникулах и какая хорошенькая сегодня сестренка Мацуоки. 

Все это создано для лета, и лето создано для них. У зимы свои прелести, и Кенма любит горячий шоколад, но лето — это юность во всех ее проявлениях: губы Акааши на щеке Бокуто, руки Яку на кофе-машине, телефон Кенмы, жужжащий от дружеских сообщений. Юность — это то, как каждый вечер в кафе кажется началом чего-то нового, как первые ноты гитары перед вступлением ударных, как слова вокалиста на концерте, которые обычно не попадают на диск: что-то вроде «я люблю вас! и еще одну — на дорожку». 

Кенма любит это все, цельных людей в цельных местах.

Дверь распахивается настежь, и Кенма понимает, что пришли Хината с Кагеямой. Хината оставил самокат прямо у крыльца, словно не верит, будто кто-то захочет его украсть, а солнце яростно сверкает в его рыжей шевелюре и больших карих глазах. Он снова в этой своей футболке, словно весь зал только и ждет, когда он бросится им в объятия. За его спиной Кагеяма потягивается и поправляет рукава, вскидывает руку, приветствуя Нишиною, стягивает солнечные очки и пристраивает на голове.

— Ямагучи и Ячи застряли — покупают что-то для Пина, — задыхаясь, сообщает Хината, практически врываясь на диванчик к Кенме. — Бантики, что ли… Не знаю. Тобио хотел есть, поэтому мы пошли вперед. Ты уже поел? Вещи собрал?

— Да, но это же Ива-чан, — говорит у него за плечом Ойкава Ушиджиме, словно «это же Ива-чан» все объясняет. — У него вся жизнь — как один из тех моментов «ты должен был там быть».

Кенма сталкивается с большим количеством человеческой бессмыслицы. Куроо знает, что в стрессовом состоянии безостановочно печет, но не знает, почему в одном случае получаются простые круассаны, а в другом — шоколадные. Хината превращается в ночной кошмар, стоит ему выпить хоть каплю ред булла; Кенма уверен, что хватило бы и просто запаха. Бокуто превращается в ночной кошмар и без воздействия кофеина и энергетиков. И Кенма любит их всех вместе и каждого в отдельности — за привычки, бессмысленные и несущие особый, болезненный смысл: Кенма любит Бокуто за то, как напрягается его лицо, если кто-то слишком долго задерживает взгляд на Куроо, любит каждую перепалку между Хинатой и Кагеямой, и как танцевальная труппа всегда находит возможность воплотить абсурдные идеи Кисе. 

Куроо из-за стойки время от времени поглядывает на Кенму с Хинатой, и Кенма знает, почему. Знает: тот слишком занят, чтобы взять телефон, отправить сообщение и спросить, а еще — что Куроо это совсем не беспокоит. Кенма любит предвкушение и ожидание на его лице, которые Куроо пытается скрыть, и как внимательно тот относится к каждому заказу, но едва заказчик отворачивается, бросает взгляд на дверь.

Лето — это юность во всех ее проявлениях; лето — это они сами, завершенные и ищущие свое место в жизни. Дверь медленно отворяется. Входит Цукишима. Лето для Куроо замирает.

*

Куроо не кажется другим человеком, потому что люди не являются чем-то незавершенным. Куроо больше похож на себя, его присутствие более ощутимо; мир расступается вокруг него. Зал расступается вокруг него, чтобы приспособиться к переменам, цвета переливаются и становятся более яркими, солнечный свет смещается и льется внутрь сквозь следы дворников на лобовом стекле, оставшиеся на витрине дома Куроо.

Люди — не нечто незавершенное, именно это Кенма слышал с самого детства. Но он наблюдал за Куроо весь последний месяц и видел, как тот улыбается в телефон. Он наблюдает за Куроо и сейчас, когда все движение вокруг приостанавливается, хотя Химуро продолжает петь, не замечая этого. Никто не замечает, но все двигаются на несколько тактов медленнее, чем обычно, и Кенма словно глядит на зависшую картинку, где только Цукишима и Куроо живут в реальном времени. Он видит солнце в глазах Куроо, и он слышал, что люди не являются чем-то незавершенным, но это — не вся правда.

Кенма любит Бокуто за то, как напрягается его лицо, если кто-то слишком долго задерживает взгляд на Куроо. Он знает, что два месяца назад тот вынужден был тащить Куроо на себе из Вертиго — мертвецки пьяного, в бреду. Но он также помнит, как Бокуто пятнадцать минут заикался и смеялся сквозь слезы, когда узнал о… ну, когда он узнал.

«Знаешь, как бывает, что Куроо иногда здесь, но словно бы не весь? — сказал он наконец, и Кенма кивнул. — Словно бы… в Цукки он нашел место, куда уходит, когда не здесь».

Может показаться, что в каждой жизни предусмотрено место для разных типов людей, как для всех оно есть здесь, в кампусе. Но дело не в типах, а в самих людях, в том, что они несут с собой. И если кто-то появляется рядом — значит, все это время ты искал его, сам не зная об этом, — по большому или малому счету.

Люди не могут быть неполными, но их жизни — могут. 

И вот, когда зал расступается вокруг Куроо, подстраиваясь под метаморфозу, меняется все, кроме самого Куроо. Потому что полноту обретает не он сам, а его жизнь.

Юность — это Цукишима, который, сунув руки в карманы, медленно подходит к бару, пока Куроо стоит, замерев с кружкой, до половины наполненной молоком. Юность — это лето, а лето — Цукишима, который прислоняется к стойке и заводит разговор с Акааши, пока Куроо с улыбкой, которую видно через весь зал, заканчивает наливать молоко.

— Кенма? Ты вещи собрал?

 _Le Petit Созвездие_ — это юность. Кенма изучает антропологию и не любит шумные места, если не может обустроить себе в них тихий уголок. Он любит наблюдать за людьми, поэтому наблюдает. Химуро поет, Бокуто фотографирует, а Сугавара широко улыбается искрящемуся солнцу.

Цукишима протягивает руку, когда Куроо снова оборачивается к нему, и стирает со щеки пятно муки, с которым тот проходил полдня.

— Кенма?

— Собрал, — говорит Кенма, поворачивается к Хинате и улыбается.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ Песенка, которую исполняет Химуро, которую затем подхватывает Куроо и которая скрасила мое расставание с пешеходами: [Gym Class Heroes ft. Patrick Stump "Cupid's Chokehold"](https://youtu.be/36Dss08x9eY)
> 
>  _Прим. автора:_  
> [Здесь](https://open.spotify.com/user/heiwajimas/playlist/7hEIDXBVh52Q8CWUGlAWpO) вы найдете плейлист для _Le Petit Не Скажу_. Беспардонный мейнстрим и беспардонные инди-джемы, собранные вручную Куроо Тецуро. Будет еще лучше, если параллельно включить [Coffitivity](https://coffitivity.com/). 
> 
> Люблю вас всех и люблю этих ребят, что, впрочем, вы и сами уже поняли за те полтора года, которые я посвятила записи их историй. Эти истории - самое начало, но эта - подходит к концу. Если бы пешеходы были сутками, состоящими из двадцати четырех часов, то сейчас пробило одиннадцать вечера. Скоро выйдет последняя часть.   
> Конечно, мне еще есть, что сказать, но сейчас я говорю вам: полночь уже близко, а значит _Le Petit Вам Никогда Не Узнать_ скоро закрывается, у вас есть еще пятнадцать минут, чтобы сделать заказ. Спасибо, что зашли и потерпите еще несколько дней, дабы мы могли вместе проводить наших мальчиков!


End file.
